模块:Message box
This is a meta-module for producing message box templates, including , , , , , and . -- Require necessary modules. local getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs local htmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local categoryHandler = require('Module:Category handler').main local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') -- Load the configuration page. local cfgTables = mw.loadData('Module:Message box/configuration') -- Get a language object for formatDate and ucfirst. local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() -- Set aliases for often-used functions to reduce table lookups. local format = mw.ustring.format local tinsert = table.insert local tconcat = table.concat local trim = mw.text.trim -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Helper functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function getTitleObject(page, ...) if type(page) 'string' then -- Get the title object, passing the function through pcall -- in case we are over the expensive function count limit. local success, title = pcall(mw.title.new, page, ...) if success then return title end end end local function union(t1, t2) -- Returns the union of two arrays. local vals = {} for i, v in ipairs(t1) do valsv = true end for i, v in ipairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k in pairs(vals) do tinsert(ret, k) end table.sort(ret) return ret end local function getArgNums(args, prefix) local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = mw.ustring.match(tostring(k), '^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)$') if num then tinsert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Box class definition -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local box = {} box.__index = box function box.new() local obj = {} setmetatable(obj, box) return obj end function box.getNamespaceId(ns) if not ns then return end if type(ns) 'string' then ns = lang:ucfirst(mw.ustring.lower(ns)) if ns 'Main' then ns = 0 end end local nsTable = mw.site.namespacesns if nsTable then return nsTable.id end end function box.getMboxType(nsid) -- Gets the mbox type from a namespace number. if nsid 0 then return 'ambox' -- main namespace elseif nsid 6 then return 'imbox' -- file namespace elseif nsid 14 then return 'cmbox' -- category namespace else local nsTable = mw.site.namespacesnsid if nsTable and nsTable.isTalk then return 'tmbox' -- any talk namespace else return 'ombox' -- other namespaces or invalid input end end end function box:addCat(ns, cat, sort) if type(cat) ~= 'string' then return end local nsVals = {'main', 'template', 'all'} local tname for i, val in ipairs(nsVals) do if ns val then tname = ns .. 'Cats' end end if not tname then for i, val in ipairs(nsVals) do nsValsi = format('"%s"', val) end error('无效的ns参数传送到box:addCat；有效的数值为' .. mw.text.listToText(nsVals, '、', '或')) end selftname = selftname or {} if type(sort) 'string' then tinsert(selftname, format('%s', cat, sort)) else tinsert(selftname, format('Category:%s', cat)) end end function box:addClass(class) if type(class) ~= 'string' then return end self.classes = self.classes or {} tinsert(self.classes, class) end function box:setTitle(args) -- Get the title object and the namespace. self.pageTitle = getTitleObject(args.page ~= '' and args.page) self.title = self.pageTitle or mw.title.getCurrentTitle() self.demospace = args.demospace ~= '' and args.demospace or nil self.nsid = box.getNamespaceId(self.demospace) or self.title.namespace end function box:getConfig(boxType) -- Get the box config data from the data page. if boxType 'mbox' then boxType = box.getMboxType(self.nsid) end local cfg = cfgTablesboxType if not cfg then local boxTypes = {} for k, v in pairs(dataTables) do tinsert(boxTypes, format('"%s"', k)) end tinsert(boxTypes, '"mbox"') error(format('无效的信息框类型“%s”；有效的类型为%s', tostring(boxType), mw.text.listToText(boxTypes)), 2) end return cfg end function box:removeBlankArgs(cfg, args) -- Only allow blank arguments for the parameter names listed in cfg.allowBlankParams. local newArgs = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do if v ~= '' then newArgsk = v end end for i, param in ipairs(cfg.allowBlankParams or {}) do newArgsparam = argsparam end return newArgs end function box:setBoxParameters(cfg, args) -- Get type data. self.type = args.type local typeData = cfg.typesself.type self.invalidTypeError = cfg.showInvalidTypeError and self.type and not typeData and true or false typeData = typeData or cfg.typescfg.default self.typeClass = typeData.class self.typeImage = typeData.image -- Find if the box has been wrongly substituted. if cfg.substCheck and args.subst 'SUBST' then self.isSubstituted = true end -- Find whether we are using a small message box. if cfg.allowSmall and ( cfg.smallParam and args.small cfg.smallParam or not cfg.smallParam and yesno(args.small) ) then self.isSmall = true else self.isSmall = false end -- Add attributes, classes and styles. if cfg.allowId then self.id = args.id end self:addClass(cfg.usePlainlinksParam and yesno(args.plainlinks or true) and 'plainlinks') for _, class in ipairs(cfg.classes or {}) do self:addClass(class) end if self.isSmall then self:addClass(cfg.smallClass or 'mbox-small') end if yesno(args.hidden) then self:addClass('infobox editsection') end self:addClass(self.typeClass) self:addClass(args.class) self.style = args.style -- Set text style. self.textstyle = args.textstyle -- Find if we are on the template page or not. This functionality is only used if useCollapsibleTextFields is set, -- or if both cfg.templateCategory and cfg.templateCategoryRequireName are set. self.useCollapsibleTextFields = cfg.useCollapsibleTextFields if self.useCollapsibleTextFields or cfg.templateCategory and cfg.templateCategoryRequireName then self.name = args.name if self.name then local templateName = mw.ustring.match(self.name, '^tTeEmMpPlLaAtTeE%s_*:%s_*(.*)$') or self.name templateName = 'Template:' .. templateName self.templateTitle = getTitleObject(templateName) end self.isTemplatePage = self.templateTitle and mw.title.equals(self.title, self.templateTitle) or false end -- Process data for collapsible text fields. At the moment these are only used in . if self.useCollapsibleTextFields then -- Get the self.issue value. if self.isSmall and args.smalltext then self.issue = args.smalltext else local sect if args.sect '' then sect = '本' .. (cfg.sectionDefault or '页面') elseif type(args.sect) 'string' then sect = '本' .. args.sect end local issue = args.issue issue = type(issue) 'string' and issue ~= '' and issue or nil local text = args.text text = type(text) 'string' and text or nil local issues = {} tinsert(issues, sect) tinsert(issues, issue) tinsert(issues, text) self.issue = tconcat(issues) end -- Get the self.talk value. local talk = args.talk if talk '' -- Show talk links on the template page or template subpages if the talk parameter is blank. and self.templateTitle and (mw.title.equals(self.templateTitle, self.title) or self.title:isSubpageOf(self.templateTitle)) then talk = '#' elseif talk '' then talk = nil end if talk then -- If the talk value is a talk page, make a link to that page. Else assume that it's a section heading, -- and make a link to the talk page of the current page with that section heading. local talkTitle = getTitleObject(talk) local talkArgIsTalkPage = true if not talkTitle or not talkTitle.isTalkPage then talkArgIsTalkPage = false talkTitle = getTitleObject(self.title.text, mw.site.namespacesself.title.namespace.talk.id) end if talkTitle and talkTitle.exists then local talkText = '相关讨论可见于' if talkArgIsTalkPage then talkText = format('%s%s.', talkText, talk, talkTitle.prefixedText) else talkText = format('%s讨论页。', talkText, talkTitle.prefixedText, talk) end self.talk = talkText end end -- Get other values. local date if args.date and args.date ~= '' then date = args.date elseif args.date '' and self.isTemplatePage then date = lang:formatDate('Y年n月j日') elseif args.time and args.time ~= '' then date = lang:formatDate('Y年n月j日', time) end if date then self.date = format("（%s）", date) end if args.fix and args.fix ~= '' then self.fix = format(" %s", args.fix) else self.fix = '' end self.info = args.info end -- Set the non-collapsible text field. At the moment this is used by all box types other than ambox, -- and also by ambox when small=yes. if self.isSmall then self.text = args.smalltext or args.text else self.text = args.text end -- Set the below row. self.below = cfg.below and args.below -- General image settings. self.imageCellDiv = not self.isSmall and cfg.imageCellDiv and true or false self.imageEmptyCell = cfg.imageEmptyCell if cfg.imageEmptyCellStyle then self.imageEmptyCellStyle = 'border:none;padding:0px;width:1px' end -- Left image settings. local imageLeft = self.isSmall and args.smallimage or args.image if cfg.imageCheckBlank and imageLeft ~= 'blank' and imageLeft ~= 'none' or not cfg.imageCheckBlank and imageLeft ~= 'none' then self.imageLeft = imageLeft if not imageLeft then local imageSize = self.isSmall and (cfg.imageSmallSize or '30x30px') or '40x40px' self.imageLeft = format(' ', self.typeImage or 'Imbox notice.png', imageSize) end end -- Right image settings. local imageRight = self.isSmall and args.smallimageright or args.imageright if not (cfg.imageRightNone and imageRight 'none') then self.imageRight = imageRight end -- Add mainspace categories. At the moment these are only used in . if cfg.allowMainspaceCategories then if args.cat then args.cat1 = args.cat end self.catNums = getArgNums(args, 'cat') if args.category then args.category1 = args.category end self.categoryNums = getArgNums(args, 'category') if args.all then args.all1 = args.all end self.allNums = getArgNums(args, 'all') self.categoryParamNums = union(self.catNums, self.categoryNums) self.categoryParamNums = union(self.categoryParamNums, self.allNums) -- The following is roughly equivalent to the old . local date local sortDay local dayName = { 1 = '㏠', 2 = '㏡', 3 = '㏢', 4 = '㏣', 5 = '㏤', 6 = '㏥', 7 = '㏦', 8 = '㏧', 9 = '㏨', 10 = '㏩', 11 = '㏪', 12 = '㏫', 13 = '㏬', 14 = '㏭', 15 = '㏮', 16 = '㏯', 17 = '㏰', 18 = '㏱', 19 = '㏲', 20 = '㏳', 21 = '㏴', 22 = '㏵', 23 = '㏶', 24 = '㏷', 25 = '㏸', 26 = '㏹', 27 = '㏺', 28 = '㏻', 29 = '㏼', 30 = '㏽', 31 = '㏾' } if args.date and args.date ~= '' then date = args.date elseif args.time and args.time ~= '' then date = lang:formatDate('Y年n月', time) sortDay = lang:formatDate('j', time) sortDay = tonumber(sortDay) sortDay = dayNamesortDay end date = type(date) 'string' and date local preposition = '自' for _, num in ipairs(self.categoryParamNums) do local mainCat = args.. tostring(num) or args.. tostring(num) local allCat = args.. tostring(num) mainCat = type(mainCat) 'string' and mainCat allCat = type(allCat) 'string' and allCat if mainCat and date and date ~= '' then local catTitle = format('%s%s%s', preposition, date, mainCat) if sortDay then self:addCat('main', catTitle, sortDay) else self:addCat('main', catTitle) end catTitle = getTitleObject('Category:' .. catTitle) if not catTitle or not catTitle.exists then self:addCat('main', '模板中使用无效日期参数的条目') end elseif mainCat and (not date or date '') then self:addCat('main', mainCat) end if allCat then self:addCat('main', allCat) end end end -- Add template-namespace categories. if cfg.templateCategory then if cfg.templateCategoryRequireName then if self.isTemplatePage then self:addCat('template', cfg.templateCategory) end elseif not self.title.isSubpage then self:addCat('template', cfg.templateCategory) end end -- Add template error category. if cfg.templateErrorCategory then local templateErrorCategory = cfg.templateErrorCategory local templateCat, templateSort if not self.name and not self.title.isSubpage then templateCat = templateErrorCategory elseif self.isTemplatePage then local paramsToCheck = cfg.templateErrorParamsToCheck or {} local count = 0 for i, param in ipairs(paramsToCheck) do if not argsparam then count = count + 1 end end if count > 0 then templateCat = templateErrorCategory templateSort = tostring(count) end if self.categoryNums and #self.categoryNums > 0 then templateCat = templateErrorCategory templateSort = 'C' end end self:addCat('template', templateCat, templateSort) end -- Categories for all namespaces. if self.invalidTypeError then local allSort = (self.nsid 0 and 'Main:' or '') .. self.title.prefixedText self:addCat('all', '需要修复的信息框', allSort) end if self.isSubstituted then self:addCat('all', '错误使用替换引用的页面') end -- Convert category tables to strings and pass them through Module:Category handler. self.categories = categoryHandler{ main = tconcat(self.mainCats or {}), template = tconcat(self.templateCats or {}), all = tconcat(self.allCats or {}), nocat = args.nocat, demospace = self.demospace, page = self.pageTitle and self.pageTitle.prefixedText or nil } end function box:export() local root = htmlBuilder.create() -- Add the subst check error. if self.isSubstituted and self.name then root .tag('b') .addClass('error') .wikitext(format( '模板%s%s%s被错误地替代。', mw.text.nowiki(' ') )) end -- Create the box table. local boxTable = root.tag('table') boxTable .attr('id', self.id) for i, class in ipairs(self.classes or {}) do boxTable .addClass(class) end boxTable .cssText(self.style) .attr('role', 'presentation') -- Add the left-hand image. local row = boxTable.tag('tr') if self.imageLeft then local imageLeftCell = row.tag('td').addClass('mbox-image') if self.imageCellDiv then -- If we are using a div, redefine imageLeftCell so that the image is inside it. -- Divs use style="width: 52px;", which limits the image width to 52px. If any -- images in a div are wider than that, they may overlap with the text or cause -- other display problems. imageLeftCell = imageLeftCell.tag('div').css('width', '52px') end imageLeftCell .wikitext(self.imageLeft) elseif self.imageEmptyCell then -- Some message boxes define an empty cell if no image is specified, and some don't. -- The old template code in templates where empty cells are specified gives the following hint: -- "No image. Cell with some width or padding necessary for text cell to have 100% width." row.tag('td') .addClass('mbox-empty-cell') .cssText(self.imageEmptyCellStyle) end -- Add the text. local textCell = row.tag('td').addClass('mbox-text') if self.useCollapsibleTextFields then -- The message box uses advanced text parameters that allow things to be collapsible. At the -- moment, only ambox uses this. textCell .cssText(self.textstyle) local textCellSpan = textCell.tag('span') textCellSpan .addClass('mbox-text-span') .wikitext(self.issue) if not self.isSmall then textCellSpan .tag('span') .addClass('hide-when-compact') .wikitext(self.talk and self.talk) end textCellSpan .wikitext(self.date and self.date) if not self.isSmall and self.fix ~= '' then textCellSpan .tag('span') .addClass('hide-when-compact') .wikitext(self.fix and self.fix) end if not self.isSmall then textCellSpan .tag('span') .addClass('hide-when-compact') .wikitext(self.info and self.info) end else -- Default text formatting - anything goes. textCell .cssText(self.textstyle) .wikitext(self.text) end -- Add the right-hand image. if self.imageRight then local imageRightCell = row.tag('td').addClass('mbox-imageright') if self.imageCellDiv then imageRightCell = imageRightCell.tag('div').css('width', '52px') -- If we are using a div, redefine imageRightCell so that the image is inside it. end imageRightCell .wikitext(self.imageRight) end -- Add the below row. if self.below then boxTable.tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', self.imageRight and '3' or '2') .addClass('mbox-text') .cssText(self.textstyle) .wikitext(self.below) end -- Add error message for invalid type parameters. if self.invalidTypeError then root .tag('div') .css('text-align', 'center') .wikitext(format('本信息框使用无效的“type=%s”参数，需要修复。', self.type or '')) end -- Add categories. root .wikitext(self.categories) return tostring(root) end local function main(boxType, args) local outputBox = box.new() outputBox:setTitle(args) local cfg = outputBox:getConfig(boxType) args = outputBox:removeBlankArgs(cfg, args) outputBox:setBoxParameters(cfg, args) return outputBox:export() end local function makeWrapper(boxType) return function (frame) local args = getArgs(frame, {trim = false, removeBlanks = false}) return main(boxType, args) end end local p = { main = main, mbox = makeWrapper('mbox') } for boxType in pairs(cfgTables) do pboxType = makeWrapper(boxType) end return p